Subconscious Love
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Summary: 18 year old Seraphina Ealden ends up in a coma after being in a car crash on her way home from work. On the outside she is asleep and pale but inside read and find out... (Would love reviews).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1...**

Seraphina narrowed her eyes as she drove down the wooded lanes, a thick blanket of mist covered the roads and she turned the headlights up, her dark brown hair with a hint of auburn in was tied into a simple ponytailwith a few hair pins and her light grey eyes searching the mist to try and find any signs of it lifting. It was thicker than had been predicted and she knew she shouldn't have stopped after work to get food because her mother and sister would have cooked something but doing stunts all day made you hungry. She could feel her eyes drifting from the road to woods, a mistake that would change her life, she didn't see the car speeding towards her, she had no time to swerve out the way, the speeding car had no time brake and hit her full on, pain darkness and then she fell, or so it seemed to her subconscious mind.

...#

A company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard travelled along the forest paths on horseback joking chatting or brooding about the weather "Master Gandalf" called one "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master dwarf, if you wish to change the weather of the world go and find another wizard" came Gandalf's reply. Bilbo looked at the wizard and asked "Are there any others"

"Well yes, there are five of us, the greatest of our order is Saurman, then there are the two blues" he paused then said "You know I've quite forgotten their names and then there's Radagast the brown, a peculiar fellow who prefers the company of animals to people." Bilbo opened his mouth to ask another question, when a cry came from ahead. Gandalf smiled, she was here.

The company dismounted and Thorin pushed his way to the front where his younger nephew was crouch next to something in the road, a black horse with white socks stood nearby nuzzling whatever it was. The dwarf king looked down at what he realised to be a young woman. "Thorin, what do we do we can't leave her?" asked Fili.

"Ask your brother, I'm sure he can think of something" answered Thorin thinking back to a talk he and Kili had had a few weeks before they left. Fili looked back his brother and said to him "Do you have any ideas?"

"Err I have one" he replied turning a faint red and bent down to kiss her almost immediately her eyes flew open and a hand came up slapping him.

"Who in the name of Olympus are you and what in the name of Erebor do you think you're doing?" she shrieked sitting up.

"Well errr, I..." Kili stuttered Fili noticed his brother's inability to speak and chuckled.

"I'm Fili and this is my younger brother Kili, who erm, woke you by giving the kiss of life and you are Madam?" he asked

Seraphina's eyes opened wider as she registered the names Fili and Kili, deciding to go along with it she said "Well met Fili and Kili sons of Dis and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. I am Seraphina from Rohan, travelling home from a diplomatic meeting with the master of Bree town"

"Welcome Lady Seraphina of Kavala to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

**_"_****_Welcome Lady Seraphina of Kavala to the company of Thorin Oakenshield"_**

"How do you know" she directed her question at the large bald dwarf who had spoken.

"Dwalin at your service, may I speak with you alone." He bent down and helped her up leading her away from the company.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and I did not just slap one of Thorin's heirs" she said facing them. Dwalin chuckled,

"Nay lass you aren't dreaming, in a way, and you did just slap the young prince. This is your subconscious you are in a coma from some sort of accident" he explained

"How do you know this?" she repeated

"I have a gift, of being able to know a mind traveller, just like the wizard who I believe is explaining to the company at the moment" he answered "I think that sword, those hunting knives and the bow will serve you well." The pair made their way to the company and Seraphina looked over her what was fake weaponry, the knives and sword now gleamed and had razor sharp edges and her Blackwood bow slung across her back with a quiver of hawk feathered arrows.

After listening to Gandalf's explanation the company introduced themselves to her, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin , Gloin, Bilbo, Gandalf then Fili and Kili. The latter having a hand shaped bruise on his cheek. The black horse came over and nuzzled her smiling she kissed its nose.

"Nienel, my friend your here too" she whispered, the horse nickered softy and she swung herself into the saddle as the dwarves climbed into theirs, she slowed Nienel to a walked beside the two dwarf princes.

"Hey, erm your highness Prince Kili, sorry about the slap it was just a shock" she said apologetically.

"Yeah well it hurts like hell" he grumbled "and just Kili's fine" Fili laughed, and Seraphina looked at him.

"Don't mind my little brother; he's just depressed that a woman actually slapped him"

"Am not"

"Are too, anyways Lady Seraphina do you by any chance have a nickname we can call you by?" he asked her.

"First I'm not a lady and secondly if want you can call me Sera, my younger sister called me that" she smiled.

"I agree with your brother Kili, I think your sulking besides it's something that older siblings can do is tell when a younger is sulking for some reason or other."

Kili frowned at her, his dark eyes meeting her light grey for a split second then shrugged "I think you have a point there, Fee always knows when I'm upset or lying sometimes"

Seraphina rolled her eyes "Listen Ok I didn't mean to slap you but if you were woken by some random person not even that a dwarf in a weird place."

Kili snorted and answered "I would say, wow he's fitter than his blonde brother" Seraphina glared at him.

"I'm trying to apologise to you, but you're just bloody stubborn and insufferable" she snapped back spurring her horse forward so that she was alongside Ori and Bofur.

"You messed up bad little brother, you've known her for four hours and your head over heels in love with her" smiled Fili.

"Am not" mumbled Kili at that moment Thorin called them to a halt.

Seraphina watched from the side as the dwarves made up camp for the night, Bombur got food rations out his pack so he could cook, Bilbo hurried to fetch water from a nearby stream, others set out their bed rolls for the night. She herself examined her own pack; it had a midnight blue cloak, spare clothes, a bit of food and a bed roll, finding a spot away from the others she set out her things and unbuckled her sword belt, with the long sword and knives and unslung her bow and quiver. Then settled down her back leaning against the broken trunk of a tree, humming Power of Love (Gabrielle Alpin).

"You sing lass?" asked Balin sitting down next to her.

"No, not really" she mumbled.

Bofur who had been walking by heard that comment and grinned "Come on lass one song"

"No seriously I don't sing and I'm not about to do so" she grumbled "Maybe another time end of conversation goodbye". The two dwarves left her alone in peace.

...

Modern World

Her younger sister Aqua-Mai sat by the hospital bed watching the life support machine nearly a week ago her older sister had been in a car crash when coming back from location in Seres (A real place in Greece). She turned her attention to the life support machine next to the bed watching the line rise and fall while listening to the steady beep of the machine. "Wake up Sera, it's dead boring without you." Aqua glanced over at her sisters still form and saw a faint pattern forming on her lower arm she watched as it became clearer showing a circle of leaves with a smaller Triskelion shape in it.


End file.
